the_dorovir_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greyfall Revolution
Summary Sometimes referred to as the Blackwing-Greyfall War The province of Dawnfire was controlled by the empire of Blackwing in central Dorovir. A ten year long revolution happened and Greyfall was freed from the Iron grip of Blackwing. Most of the main plans were devised by Ion the Wise, and executed by Eyon the Conqueror Before the War Greyfall was a region belonging to Blackwing and was the northern most province. The Greyfallians were infamous for their Grey hair and and eyes caused by the main source of drinking water coming from the Silver River and that river being blessed by Ilotara. Ultimately the Greyfallians were no different than other mortals in the land besides appearance but cultists of Evoranta saw the Native Greyfallians as worthy of sacrifice to the minor god Falgier. The cultists were often never caught by Blackwing Forces, and when they were caught, the cultists were often only given minor punishments. Because of this Greyfall wanted to be free from Blackwing so they could legally execute the cultists. Declaration of War Eyon the Conqueror, at the time leader of the province sent a declaration of war to the capital city of Blackwing with a drop of his blood on the piece of paper. In common tradition, a drop of blood means that blood will be spilt in a war. The at-the-time leader and king of Blackwing, placed ten thousand men all along the border of Blackwing and Greyfall, Greyfall placed no men at the border for a strategy they would soon use. Beginning With ten thousand men at the border of Greyfall, Blackwing sent their army into the province. The soldiers were confused, expecting some sort of resistance, but there was none. The first Blackwing Army walked all the way to the Greyfall capital city of Mythril and didn't meet anyone at all. The entire city was a ghost town except for maybe some cattle here and there. The town's population was only in rural towns and villages, except for any guards or soldiers. The entire army of Dorovir, being expert fisherman and boat makers, were all on thousands of boats. By the time all the armies had gotten to Mythril, expecting war, the Greyfallian Army had landed on another port on the Anchor, the largest peninsula of Greyfall, a few hundred feet away from Mythril. And then it happened. Middle The city was put under lockdown. Greyfallian soldiers walked all the way back to the city of Mythril and stood atop the city walls. Ten thousand Blackwing soldiers were trapped inside the city, and because of this archers were able to lay countless arrows on the Blacking soldiers, slaughtering all of them. Once word of this was sent to Blackwing, they sent a more well trained army. This time however, Greyfall filled the city of Mythril to the brim of common folk, and had all the guards leave. Each guard walked up to the Blackwing border, and surrendered. Each and every Greyfall guard was put in prison, however none were actually executed in exchange for giving information to Blackwing and lying that there were more guards in Greyfall. Now more Blackwing guards travelled to Mythril, but were only met with hospitality from the common folk. Given food and water. Ending After three days in Mythril, the Blackwing Army started to drop like flies. The water that Greyfallians drank was poisonous to those who hadn't inherited the ability to drink it from their parents, and that same water the Blackwing Army had been drinking in the past three days, given to them by the common folk. At the same time, the Greyfall guards started a revolution in the prisons of Blackwing. They eventually all broke out of the capital city of Blackwing, and weakened the already now small army of Blackwing. The common folk left Mythril and barricaded the doors shut. And now the Greyfallian Army all retreated to Mythril. The Greyfallians knew that there was still a thousand trained men in Mythril, so they burned down the city by throwing a single torch over the wall at Dawn. Thus giving it the new name, Dawnfire. Aftermath This would soon be known as the greatest failure in Blackwing History, and the Greatest Victory in Greyfall history as not a single drop of Greyfallian Blood was spilt.